Misconceptions
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Angel and Collins have a fight… actually, multiple fights. Don’t jump to conclusions, now, just read the story. Oneshot. Pointless AngelCollins fluff. Rated to be VERY SAFE.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own RE_N_T. Thank you, Jonathan Larson.

**Plot: **Angel and Collins have a fight… actually, multiple fights. Don't jump to conclusions, now, just read the story. Oneshot. Pointless AngelCollins fluff.

**A/N:** Don't get all ticked off at me for writing angst, cuz I didn't. Read and find out.

* * *

Collins opened the door to his and Angel's apartment, instantly realizing something was wrong. Why were all the lights off? And there was Angel's pickle tub; she hadn't gone out drumming. He closed the door behind him and dropped his coat onto the hook placed for it to the left of the door. "Angel? Baby? You there?" he called into the dark apartment, moving slowly for the even darker living room, listening for an answer.

All he heard was a muffled choking noise, coming from the living room. He quickened his pace, calling again, "Angel?" As he crossed the threshold, he saw movement off to his left as someone jumped on him, yelling, "YAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

_Thwap!_ Collins felt something soft hit him in the face, and he yelled in surprise, stumbling off to the side. As his 'attacker' continued to bombard him with hits, he realized it was only a pillow. "Angel?" he asked again, a grin spreading across his face as he raised an arm to shield from the blows.

"Hi, honey!" the words exploded out of the dark shape holding the pillow along with a stream of giggles. "Gotcha!" Collins couldn't help but chuckle himself, grabbing his lover and pulling her close, the pillow now squished between them. Holding onto her all the while, he took a couple of steps and flicked the lights on, revealing Angel, dressed in a red, yellow, and blue tie-dye skirt and white turtleneck. Her laughing was cut off abruptly as Collins passionately kissed her, though she was still giggling a little into the kiss.

After a moment, the professor gently broke the kiss and stepped back, leaving Angel standing there trying to figure out why he'd stopped. She looked at Collins questioningly, seeing a mischievous smile play across his lips.

He stepped towards her, hands outstretched and fingers wiggling menacingly. "You're going to have to paaaay…" he said in a sing song voice, grinning all the while. Angel squealed in mock fear and vaulted neatly over the sofa, still clutching the pillow. Her bare feet thudded into the ground on the other side and she grinned at Collins, who was pondering how best to get at her now. After a moment, he mimicked her leap over the couch, stumbling a bit as he landed, but otherwise undeterred.

Angel squeaked and took off out of the room, heading for the bedroom. Collins chased after her, looking like some sort of weird zombie with his arms outstretched. When they reached the bedroom at the end of the short hallway, Angel stumbled on one of her shoes, left just inside the door, and Collins took the opportunity to catch her up and toss her onto their bed, which creaked loudly as Angel bounced onto it.

She sat up and leaned against the headboard, giggling uncontrollably and watching Collins. He jumped onto the bed, took hold of one of her ankles, and began to tickle the bottom of her foot. She burst out into hysterical laughter, squirming around and squeezing the pillow for dear life. Her lover just grinned and kept on tickling until Angel was laughing so hard she was crying, then stopped so she could get her breath back.

As soon as she had, she dove forwards and started to tickle Collins on his sides, where he was, oddly enough, very, VERY ticklish. Not many people knew that, but… well… yeah.

His deep laugh echoed through their apartment as Angel exacted her tickling revenge on him. After a few minutes, she quit tickling and just traced her finger up and down his chest, resting her chin on her other hand and watching him with a big grin as he regained his composure.

As soon as he'd gotten control of his breath, she commented, "That was fun!" Collins was about to answer her, but was interrupted by a loud rumble from his stomach, echoed by one from Angel's. She sat up and bounced a little on the bed. "Let's order pizza!" Without waiting for an answer, she snatched the phone and called the nearest pizza place.

Half an hour later, Angel answered the knock on the door, brushing the mussed-up hair out of her face. She handed over a ten and took the large pizza, flashing a smile at the pizza guy before closing the door.

Before five more minutes had passed, the pizza was sitting on the table with two cups, two plates, and a bag of potato chips from the cabinet. "Collins! Pizza's here!" Angel called, watching fondly as he emerged from the bedroom. Both jumped in surprise as a loud _beep! Beep! Beep!_ suddenly began blaring out into the computer.

"AZT break." Collins said, detouring into the bathroom to grab both of their AZT bottles. Angel headed into the kitchen, filling their cups with water. After a moment, she was joined by Collins and handed one of the two identical AZT bottles. They both popped the lids off and selected a pill from inside. Angel reached out and put hers into Collins' mouth, and he did the same for her. Then they both picked up their glasses, clinked them together, and drank the water, sending the pill along with it.

It was just a little ritual they did every time they took their medication at the same time. Neither could remember how they'd started, it just kind of… happened.

Without further ado, Angel grabbed the first slice of pizza and dropped it onto her plate along with a handful of chips. Collins took two slices and a bigger handful of chips. They dug into their dinner with gusto, chomping down onto the fresh, delicious pizza.

About five minutes later, the pizza had been demolished, and the chip bag was half empty. Angel picked up her last potato chip, stared at it for a moment, then flicked it at Collins. He jumped in surprise and retaliated by flicking it back at her.

Angel stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of potato chips, tossing them over at her lover and giggling as they settled across his head and shoulders, looking almost like oversized snowflakes. He snatched up what chips were left on his plate and threw them at Angel, laughing at her surprised look when one bounced off the end of her nose. She grinned evilly, picked up the bag, and dumped it over his head, a cloud of chip-powder billowing out as she did.

Suddenly they were having a full-blown chip fight, dodging around the kitchen, grabbing chips from the floor or their hair or shoulders or whatever and chucking them at each other. Their laughs and indignant yells could be heard on other floors.

Finally, both collapsed into two chairs, laughing breathlessly. Angel ran a hand through her hair, feeling the chips scattered in it. "I think I need a shower." she commented, giggling. Collins stood up and took her hand. "Come on, I'll help you get the chips out." And they ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** See? No angsting. They did have fights though; pillow fight, tickle fight, and food fight. Review please!! 


End file.
